All I Can See
by Aloure
Summary: Being a lazy otaku in a shinobi world is bad. Being reincarnated in that situation is worse. But worst of all is being reincarnated in the body of one Uchiha Sasuke. SI!Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1: All I Can See is Black

Title: All I Can See

Summary: Being a lazy otaku in a shinobi world is bad. Being reincarnated in that situation is worse. But worst of all is being reincarnated in the body of one Uchiha Sasuke.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :)

Warning: First fanfic by the way, so don't expect too much. Spelling and grammatical errors. Sorry in advance.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **A/N: Edited. Nothing major though.**

* * *

Chapter 1: All I Can See Is Black

* * *

She is not the best daughter parents would've ask for. Always a failure, always making mistakes, always a mistake.

Living in a dysfunctional family didn't help either. A father who has gambling problems. A mother who can't stand up for herself and her rights. Two siblings still studying. And one teen who's family is depending on for their future.

Unfortunately, the teen was not the brightest and hardworking teenage girl you'll see. Even seeing their situation the girl didn't act. Simply seeing things as boring, not worth the time. 'Why do these things when you're going to die anyway?' thought the girl.

She wasn't like this when she was a child. She saw the world in color back then. Socialising, active in school, competitive. You could say she's now the opposite of her past self. Now she see the world in grey. Didn't see life around her. Always monotonous.

Dreams were wanted but she has no drive to reach for it. She remembered dreaming, hoping she'll be a doctor. Being a regular patient at the local hospital does that. But upon growing up she begun to doubt. Can she really do that? She's just a normal, plain girl.

One thing didn't change in her entire life. Always giving her escape, giving splashes of color to her cold, dark world.

Anime.

It gives her hope seeing various characters shape their own path. She knows it's all make believe but she wants to imagine a world were all possibilities are endless in the hands of a human being.

Anime makes her forget the world and feel like there's still hope for her. Though sometimes watching anime makes her forgetful of the studies that she needs to do.

Now, she just have to survive life.

August. A wet month for a tropical country especially for one that always have storms and hurricanes during this time of the year.

Worse enough, the local city she's studying on didn't suspend classes for universities. So here she is, wet and in a bad mood.

Trudging down the sidewalk with headphones on, she can still hear her wet, squishy black shoes. She began to daydream, excited for the new episodes of various anime she's currently watching.

When she sees the bus station from her distance. She ran, not wanting to be late just because the bus run out of seats. Making it in the bus and taking a seat at the back she looked out at the dreary scene outside.

Half an hour on the road, they were crossing a huge intersection. The stoplight is already orange signalling the vehicles to slow down. The bus they were on sped up, a typical response for a bus driver in her country. She looked up from her phone and stared. Her face paled, scared of what she is seeing in front of her. Another bus is heading towards them in a speed she knows their bus couldn't avoid.

She closed her eyes and all she can see is black.

* * *

Black. That's all she can see. But for some reason it feels like she's floating in water. She can breathe just fine though, but it's not the same as breathing? Growing confused, she also noticed that she can't move quite freely. Why is she in this water prison when the last thing she remembered is dying.

It feels comfortable though, being in this water prison of hers. It's warm and sometimes she can hear whispering words and songs full of warmth and love.

Time passed and suddenly the walls began closing in. Obviously, she panicked not wanting to be squished to death and well... Dying. AGAIN.

Kicking and punching the walls doesn't seem to do anything. In fact, the walls didn't really hurt her only squeezing her out of something judging by the light up ahead.

Finally, it succeeded to push her out and all she can see is white. White walls, bright light and... Blurred giants dressed in white laboratory gowns, masks and gloves?

Speechless and terrified, she didn't move nor react. Her reaction to them sent the giants to panic. She didn't know why but she's also covered in slimy junk.

"What happened?!" a voice to her left screamed, startling her and the giant that's holding her. She got passed to another giant who's washing her out of the slime.

'Japanese? I'm in Japan?' questioned the girl in disbelief. 'Thankfully, I got practice with anime subtitles.'

"-sama, there's nothing wrong with him at all." the giant reassured the woman walking to her and handing the newborn, cleaned, uninformed-of-her-current-status baby to the mother.

"Mikoto, is the baby alright?" a new voice joined in. An adult male by the sound of it.

"Yes, just a bit of panic because the little one refused to cry." chuckled the woman named Mikoto. "Itachi, come here and meet your new little brother." she caressed my cheek lovingly.

'Why is she doing that? And did she just say little BROTHER?!' she screamed, words coming out to her mouth as gargles.

She wasn't a religious girl in her past life but she knows enough that one religion believes in the cycle of reincarnation.

'And Itachi? THE ITACHI?! Please don't say that-'

"Okaa-san, what's his name?" ask the little boy now identified as Itachi.

"His name will be Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

'This is weird.' the girl stared at the little boy above. Although blurred, I can shape and imagine the black silky locks framing his face, THE UCHIHA ITACHI is looking down at her in her crib. 'I really need to get my pronouns right... I'm a BOY now.'

"Itachi! Leave Sasuke alone there, it's dinner time!" yelled Mikoto.

'Okaa-san. It's Okaa-san now.'

"Yes, Okaa-sama!" replied Itachi. "I'll be back, Sasuke."

Itachi walked out of the room. Hearing his footsteps fade, he let out a sigh of relief. Itachi has been staring at him for hours eyes mixed confusion, awe and reluctance. Confusion in not knowing what to do with his new brother. Awe because he is a big brother now. And reluctance because he doesn't know if he'll do a good job being Sasuke's elder brother.

'This will really take time to get used to.' Sasuke stared at the Uchiha clan's sign everywhere the room.

'Now, what to do? Do I change the plot? I don't want to play god but when knowing the future, especially the bad events to come, I really want to lead it to a better one. What about Naruto? The Massacre?'

Just thinking about the massacre makes him puke. He can try and build connections with the other clans but a little change like that can't change what the other clan members' thoughts about the village. Telling the Hokage about his knowledge is a big no too. The walls always have ears after all. What if someone learned about it? What if it that someone was Danzo?

His eyes drooped, his mind can't deny what his new bodily functions need -the peeing and the pooping and other horrifying details.

'You know what, I'll just think of those tomorrow. After this sleep that is.'

* * *

So, this is Konohagakure.

Two months into my new life has been uneventful. Days merge into weeks then to months with me going through the cycle of boredom called wake-eat-sleep routine with some playing on the side.

Usually, Itachi is always with me for our bonding time but today he's with Fugaku for some clan training so there's no one to have a one-sided conversation with me. Fortunately, Mikoto needs something for tonight's dinner and brought me with her for shopping.

Looking around, I can't help but feel dizzy but at the same time amazed of what I'm seeing, Houses built upon houses all with different colors. Houses built around trees. Pipes where everywhere. Bridges connecting houses to each other. People gossiping, trading and ninja roof-jumping. It's like a jungle. And that sky, I've never seen a sky so blue before.

With my eyes wandering everywhere I saw Konoha's own Mt. Rushmore.

Four stone heads lined the mountain overlooking the village as its protectors. It's a spectacular view. Dismissing the first three, I focused my eyes on the Yondaime. Minato... He's going to die soon and I can't save him.

"Mikoto-chan!" I got out of my thoughts and right there in front of my new mother and I is a red-haired lady.

"Oh and who's this?" mischief danced in the redheaded lady's eyes.

"You know who he is Kushina." smiled Mikoto. "How's Minato? Are you sure you don't need my help?" Mikoto glanced knowingly at Kushina's baby bump. My eyes strayed to the bump hosting the blond creature that will be named Naruto.

"He's busy, y'know being Hokage. And Mikoto don't worry about me and Naruto, were tough! And I'm sure in the future Naruto and Sasuke will be best of friends just you wait! "she smiled softly, caressing the big baby bump.

Kushina. She's a bundle of pure energy. Very loud and bright. With her red hair, purple eyes and that overly positive personality I can't help but understand why Minato fell for her. My eyes go done to her round stomach and remembered.

I see... It's coming in about a month now. The Kyuubi.

* * *

The pressure it's suffocating me. The pure malice of Kyuubi's chakra that is overwhelming my too small body. I know Sasuke didn't die from this but what if this world is a different one from the canon. Oh God I don't want to die again.

I let out a shrill scream, not really knowing how to survive and escape from Kyuubi's chakra.

"Otouto, Sasuke, it's going to be fine. Your Aniki is here. I will not leave you."

Itachi is here. Everything's going to be fine. We're going to be fine. Itachi will protect us.

I calmed down a little until another wave of chakra made me stiffen in fear. I burrowed my face to Itachi's chest wanting to escape. Then suddenly the pressure is just gone. Nothing horrible weighing down my chest that trying to suffocate me.

Minato. He sealed the Kyuubi. Naruto is the new jinchuriki. Orphaned and hated by the village.

Overwhelmed by the events, my body shuts down and all I can see is black.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

 **Edited: July 30, 2017**


	2. Chapter 2: All I Can See is His Sad Eyes

Title: All I Can See

Summary: Being a lazy otaku in a shinobi world is bad. Being reincarnated in that situation is worse. But worst of all is being reincarnated in the body of one Uchiha Sasuke.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :)

Warning: First fanfic by the way, so don't expect too much. Spelling and grammatical errors. Sorry in advance.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **A/N: Edited. Nothing major though**

* * *

Chapter 2: All I Can See is His Sad Eyes

* * *

Just… a bit… more… and… YES! I DID IT! I managed to… roll over…

A month after the Kyuubi, four months in this new life, there was a nonstop move from place to place due to the destruction made by the Kyuubi. The babying has been non-stop too after the incident, not that I don't like the attention they're giving me especially when it comes from Itachi.

Itachi. Aniki. I just can't help but love him even more. Being the first born in my previous life, having my family and relatives pressuring me for success, I can say that being the older one is very unsatisfying with that kind of atmosphere. That's why I try to be the best little brother I can be to Itachi.

"Kaa- Okaa-sama! Sasuke rolled over!" Itachi gazed at me with twinkling eyes. Pure affection and love shining through them.

'Aniki! I rolled!' I turned again giving him a show of my first real accomplishment as a baby. I raised my arms up to him signaling for a pick up.

He made a move to pick me up but stopped just a meter away from my crib. I waited for him to move again and when he didn't I thrust my arms up at him insisting that he pick me up even voicing my demand. "Gah!"

"Sasuke… As much as I love you, I think you need a bath right now." he then finally picked me up and when he did I felt something weighing down my diaper… Shit. Literally.

* * *

I'm currently in the living room holding the chair's leg firmly to avoid falling. Today, I'm planning on making my first steps. Well, here we go.

First, standing. Bend one leg. Then the other leg… then up! Let go of the chair. Now, walking… one leg… then the other one…

The sound of plate breaking got me out of my concentration. I lost my balance, quickly falling back. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact that did not come. I became airborne and saw Fugaku carrying me, his proud eyes looking straight at me.

From the entrance of the kitchen is Mikoto who was the source of the noise. Her eyes also bearing the proud look of a parent but with a mix of sadness? Ah, I see. Mikoto didn't get to be a real mother to Itachi with him being a genius. Being the matriarch of the clan, it is her duty to ensure that the heir will be strong enough to take over the clan when the time comes. The clan elders and Fugaku pushing Itachi didn't help either. She most likely sees me as her chance to become a mother and hoped that I'll become a normal child.

I smiled and gestured for her to take me from Fugaku.

"Sorry, Sasuke I'm going to clean up this mess first okay? Maybe later." she left, leaving me with Fugaku.

Not really knowing how to interact with my new father due to his constant absence I just stared at him.

"I apologize, Sasuke, I have been busy with clan matters and from the recent events." he smiled apologetically at me. "I'll try to be here for you as much as possible, yes? Even if it doesn't look like I care for you just know this, I'll always, always love your mother, Itachi and you."

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Itachi how's Academy?"

* * *

This... This is hard… Harder than what YouTube Nihongo tutoring makes it to be. I stared at the squiggly lines of hiragana and katakana being pointed by Okaa-san on the picture book. My basic Nihongo language is from the anime I watched with English subtitles only. Only words are known to me not letters. In fact, I didn't even bother to try to properly learn the Japanese language even if I was interested.

"Sasuke, this one is ka." Okaa-san pointed out with a devious smile present on her face.

My eye twitched, the katakana she's teaching dangerously close to her appointed title. Seriously, if she's just doing this to get a one up from her husband I'd be sourly disappointed. Though I can see the pros of it, like being the sign of closeness. Well, if closeness is what we're measuring only one person gets the privilege of being my first word.

"Tadaima! Okaa-sama, where's Sasuke?"

"Okaeri, Itachi. I think it's time for him to learn his letters so…" smiled Okaa-san.

"Tadaima! Mikoto, where's Sasuke?" Fugaku called out.

"Too late Shujin, I have him with me already." she replied, her eyes glinting with smugness. She's probably thinking of rubbing her victory on Otou-san's face.

I stared at them for a moment and focused on Aniki. Squinting my eyes, I opened my mouth trying to get some proper and intelligent sounds to come out.

"AH"

"Hello, Sasuke. What did you learn today?"

I slapped my hand forcefully against the book in front of me a few times showing my frustration of not understanding the letters.

"I see, having a hard time with your letters?" Itachi imploringly said, as if he knows that I understand him.

"Your brother is an Uchiha, Itachi, he'll definitely get it in no time. I'm sure he'll word out something close to tou first."

Well no time to crush their smugness in their faces like this time.

"Ah!... A.. ANI!"

They stared gobsmaked and I just innocently stared at Aniki the whole time.

"Ani! Ani!" I smiled and laughed at their faces.

* * *

These characters… No, these people… They're very different from what I have watched from my past life. They're not just characters written and drawn in paper, they're people with feelings, and emotions. And these, these precious people… I may just learn how to love them with all my heart.

* * *

"Shi-nii!" I ran towards the curly haired Uchiha who managed to catch me effortlessly. Obviously, I met him through Aniki when they both came back from clan training.

"Sasuke-chan! How's my favorite little cousin?"

"Just fine Shi-nii. Do you know if Aniki already came back from his mission?"

Itachi-aniki already graduated a few months back. Kaa-san and Tou-san were so proud and overjoyed they arranged a party inviting the whole clan just to celebrate. Me? I'm happy that Aniki managed to do it excluding the fact that I already knew about it but I can't help but dread on what will happen. I spent the night that day cuddling with Itachi much to his confusion and acceptance of the cuddles.

"Sorry Sasuke-chan but I don't know when he's going to be back." Shisui ruffled my spiky hair. "I know! How about we go to Tsuyoshi-jiichan's dango shop and buy your Aniki some dango for when he gets back?"

"Let's go! Let's go, Shi-nii!"

* * *

"Tadaima, Okaa-san! Otou-san! Is Aniki back?" Slipping off my shoes I glanced and waved back at Shisui-nii. "Otou-san? Okaa-san?" I entered the living room seeing my family talking quietly to each other.

"Okaeri, Sasuke." Okaa-san walked up and led me upstairs.

"Kaa-san, what's going on?"

"Nothing Sasuke. How'd your day? I heard you going out with Shisui to the dango shop again. Did you have fun?"

I stared at her for a moment. Accepting the distraction, I told her about my day with Shisui, hands and eyes animating what happened.

"You should sleep in early today Sasuke."

"But Aniki-"

"No, Sasuke. Your Aniki is tired from his mission, you should leave him alone. Just for today, okay Sasuke?" she said, her tone brooks no argument this time. Taking the dango, she tucked me in and left my room closing the light behind.

I waited for hours not sleeping even a bit. Not really knowing if my parents have gone to sleep, I tried to make myself as silent as possible going to Aniki's room. Sliding the door, I looked inside in confusion when I saw the bed unoccupied. Heading downstairs, I saw Aniki looking up to the moon.

"Aniki?" I stepped towards him. Itachi turned around and I stopped and stared unblinkingly at the sad, red eyes of my big brother, tears cascading down his face.

Itachi clearly thought that me stopping as a sign of fear because he flinch, hiding his eyes from my own. Getting out of my stupor I jumped at his back hugging him tightly.

"Aniki, why are you crying? What happened? Are you hurt?" I know. I know what happened. His teammates was murdered right in front of his eyes and he was powerless to do anything.

"You… You're not afraid, Sasuke?"

I circled around him and dumped myself on his lap. His hands are covering his face, I gently pulled them off and rest them on my cheeks.

"What should I be afraid of Aniki?" I asked him gently.

"My eyes. They're different now."

"Why should I be afraid of them? Those are your eyes Aniki. And Aniki is still Aniki. The one who makes me eat my veggies, plays with me, sleeps with me, carries me on his back and many, many more. And even if that change," I leaned my forehead against his stared at those beautiful, haunted eyes, "even if you change, you will always be my Aniki. That will never change."

"Sasuke. Thank you, Sasuke."

"I love you, Aniki."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

"Ne, Aniki, want some dango? Shi-nii and I bought some earlier."

"I'm hurt Sasuke. You've been spending too much time with Shisui these days." Lifting me up and setting me on his hip, he walked towards the kitchen.

Happy that I got him out of his misery I continued to banter with him.

'I really don't want these days to end.'

* * *

End of Chapter 2

* * *

 **Edited: July 30, 2017**

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update? I'll try to update once a week but I'm not promising it due to school work.**

 **Do you want me to lengthen each chapter? Or this length is just enough?**

 **Thanks for the follows and reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3: All I Can See is Blue

Title: All I Can See

Summary: Being a lazy otaku in a shinobi world is bad. Being reincarnated in that situation is worse. But worst of all is being reincarnated in the body of one Uchiha Sasuke.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :)

Warning: First fanfic by the way, so don't expect too much. Spelling and grammatical errors. Sorry in advance.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 **A/N: Edited. Nothing major though.**

* * *

Chapter 3: All I Can See is Blue

* * *

You would think that five years in this life I would get used to my new reflection, or should I say body, well no. I can't. Not any near in the future at least. Reincarnating from a brown-haired, brown-eyed normal girl to a black-haired boy with void-like eyes is definitely hard to adjust to.

'Especially…' Looking down to my new appendage hidden by my shorts, I blushed, thoughts running wild about the looks of Sasuke I remember from my previous life. I paled just as quickly, shoving the pictures out of my mind to remind myself that now to until the day I die, I AM Uchiha Sasuke.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke." I pointedly state to myself as if to make a point of this everlasting fact.

"Practicing for the introduction in the Academy, Sasuke?" I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice Itachi behind me his eyes shining with amusement.

"Aniki, don't scare me like that." Placing a hand on my chest, I tried to calm down, "And no, I don't need to practice. It's just introductions."

"Hai, hai. Come one, Okaa-sama is already looking for you. She made those 'pancakes' you taught to her." Itachi ushered me down, which is something unnecessary considering what today's breakfast is.

"Yatta! Pancakes!" Running downstairs I faltered when I took glanced of Fugaku's office at the end of the hallway, "Is Otou-san already at the table?"

"Yes, he is." Itachi waited for my reaction, clearly remembering his and Otou-san's tension yesterday. "Is it really alright that Otou-sama's not coming for your first day?"

* * *

 _Yesterday Afternoon_

 _Sitting in seiza is really difficult. I tried not to squirm to get life back to my legs. Fugaku, Itachi and I are sitting inside one of the many rooms in the house. Tomorrow will be my first day in the Academy so I was hoping I'll get Tou-san to come with me tomorrow._

" _Itachi, tomorrow you'll be having a mission, right?" He didn't even spare me a glance, he seems to be doing that a lot lately, "It's not much of a secret but it's the ANBU exam. I'll be coming with you tomorrow to personally oversee it."_

 _Itachi gave me a look, cueing me to inform our father about the Ceremony tomorrow._

" _Tou-san, tomorrow is my first day in the Academy. Parents are invited to the Ceremony. Tou-"_

" _Are you listening to me, Itachi?!" yelled Fugaku. I flinched back, realizing that he didn't even listened to my hinted wish for him to come._

" _Otou-sama, the Academyi Ceremony is tomorrow and Sasuke wants you to come." Itachi glaringly said._

 _Crap, I've forgotten about this. This is the episode they openly argue in front of Sasuke. Wanting to diffuse the tension between family I just have to let go of my selfishness._

" _Tou-san, Okaa-san will be coming with me tomorrow. I wish you good luck with the mission tomorrow." I bowed. Closing my eyes, I tried to tell myself that it's alright, 'You're used to this. Don't feel bad that he can't go you've experienced this before. You've died and been reincarnated as Uchiha fucking Sasuke. This is nothing. Don't be selfish.'_

" _Sasuke-"_

" _It's fine Aniki. Okaa-san will be coming with me. I'll make sure to make a lot of friends and make the Clan proud." I smiled reassuringly not looking him in the eyes because it will surely give myself away._

* * *

"I'm sure Aniki. Just believe in me."

"Itachi! Sasuke! I'm waiting!" Okaa-san impatiently yelled.

"Coming, Okaa-san!" Dragging Itachi, I squeezed his hand gently.

We settled down. Tou-san is already here, his face covered by the newspaper. Okaa-san is busily preparing what seems to be stacks of bento.

"Sasuke." started Fugaku. Tensions raised, I stiffened, both Mikoto and Itachi waiting for him to continue. "I won't be with you today. I know you'll do you best and do us and the Clan proud."

I smiled resignedly, knowing that this is the best apology and support he'll give to me. Mikoto and Itachi seems to be unsatisfied with it but to me this is more than enough.

"Hai, Tou-san. I'll do my best."

* * *

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Please take care of me." Bow. Silence ensured by my very, very short introduction. Clan heirs, heiresses, clanless and civilian children mixed in one classroom just as known in the anime. From my seat at the back of the room beside the window, I can see all the canon characters. And the main character…

"My turn! My turn! The name's Uzumaki Naruto. Someday I'm gonna be the Hokage and make everyone acknowledge me! Dattebayo!" Naruto's enthusiastic introduction strained my ears, it's not helping that he's beside me jumping up and down, grinning like a loon. The other children laughed at him not believing the demon child their parents told them to stay away from. He gritted his teeth, fists clenched tightly in anger. "I'll show you I can do it."

I smiled knowing that he will, after many hardships, terror and suffering, become the Hokage.

"Silence! My name's Umino Iruka and I'll be your homeroom teacher until you graduate." he smiled stiffly, he was introduced earlier as a newly minted teacher by the Sandaime. His hand slammed down on a large stack of papers that I was trying to ignore. "I know you're unprepared but to test your knowledge all are required to take the comprehensive exam. After everyone is finished, you can have your lunch at the courtyard. I'll give the results after it."

Oh bummer. A test on the first day.

The test was easy enough. History, basic arithmetic, geography and kanji test rolled into one. Fortunately, the Clan training helped me a lot with that.

I observed the different groups of children already forming social circles. Except for one. Uzumaki Naruto. He's looking around, eagerly trying to make friends but whenever he got close the children gave him a disgusted look making him falter and retreat. Navigating through the courtyard while avoiding the mess I saw a kid push Naruto causing him to fall. I was close enough that reflex took over and made me steady Naruto. Well, it wouldn't hurt to help, right?

"What are you doing?" I glared at the boy.

"What? Defending the demon boy, are you?!"

"Wait, Fumio that's an Uchiha."

The boy, now identified as Fumio, faltered.

"You know the Uchiha but you don't know the Uzumaki? You have some serious gaps in your knowledge go visit the library." Hands still resting on Naruto's back I glanced down at him. "Are you okay, Uzumaki-san?

"Umm… Yes. Wait, what do you mean by 'the Uzumaki'?"

"The demon boy doesn't have a clan Uchiha!"

"Then he's an orphan. And you're wrong, there's an Uzumaki Clan. The Shodai's wife was one, Uzumaki Mito. Princess of the Uzumaki Clan." I stared at him defiantly. "Well then, excuse me, I'm not going to waste my break by conversing with some idiot."

Leaning back against the tree, my eating was disturbed by someone.

"Is it true? About the Uzumaki Clan?"

"Why would I lie about it, Uzumaki-san?" Staring at his eyes I saw pure, innocent, vulnerability like he's trying to make even the smallest connection to someone. "Hmmm, how about I lend a book about it to you?"

"Really?! Ah, but…" he glanced down in shame. Oh no, please don't tell me.

"Uzumaki-san, you don't know how to read?" I fought the urge to facepalm. I thought the Hokage checks up on him. Kakashi was Naruto's ANBU bodyguard, right? The least they could do was to teach him how to read.

"I know how to! It's just that, it's hard." Shuffling on spot, he continued to avoid my eyes, afraid to be laughed at.

Sighing, I offered him help. I'm really bad with turning down requests. "If you want to, I could help you on the parts you can't understand after class."

His head turned so fast, eyes wide with hesitance, wonder and fear of rejection. He directly stared at my eyes, his sky blue eyes searching for something.

"Your eyes, they're different." His lips wobbled, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Why? Why are you helping me?" Naruto's voice sounds so desperate of wishing, hoping that someone can accept him and be his friend.

"What are you talking about?" I tilted my head. "You need help, so I'll help you, it's that simple. Besides, we're friends now, aren't we?"

"We? Friends?"

"Yes. For me, as long as we know each other's' names we're already friends. Getting to know each other can be done after. All friendships starts like that for me. So even though we don't know each other quite well, from the moment I know your name and you talking to me, I already considered you my friend." My concept of friendship is convoluted but it works well for an introvert.

"Sorry, your name… I don't know your name. I didn't pay attention earlier."

"Then let's start over. My name's Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you." Reflexively I held out my hand for a shake. Naruto stared at it, confused. "You have to shake it, Uzumaki-san. It's my way of introducing myself."

He eagerly grab my hand, shaking it up and down. Tearly smiling at me all I can see is his blue eyes shining brightly with joy. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. You have to call me Naruto 'cuz we're going to be the bestest friends ever! Dattebayo!"

A grumbling sound was heard from Naruto's stomach. "Ah sorry, I skipped breakfast 'cuz I was running late." he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Do you want some?" Gesturing towards the stacks of bento Mikoto made. "My Okaa-san overdid it today, I don't have extra chopsticks though. And no, I'm not sharing my chopsticks with you."

"Are you sure? Lucky! Itadakimasu!" Tears suddenly fell from his eyes as he eat. "Ne, Sasuke, thank you."

"Your welcome, Naruto."

* * *

"How was your first day, Sasuke?"

"It was good, Kaa-san. I didn't get a perfect score on the test." Disappointment evident in my voice.

"It's fine, Sasuke, you'll do better. I'm sure of it. Did you make any friends?" Hope blossomed in her eyes for future visitors coming to the house.

"Yes, his name's Naruto. He has whiskers on his cheeks, Kaa-san, it was weird but I know he'll be a good friend." Slight flinching on the hand holding his was noticed. Mikoto's eyes take on sadness obviously remembering Kushina.

"I see. Be good to him, okay Sasuke?"

"Of course. He's my friend."

I went home like that. Holding hands with my mother not noticing the blue eyes watching my back as we walk away from the Academy.

"Sasuke, my first friend. Hehehe, I can't wait to tell Jiji!"

* * *

End of Chapter 3

* * *

 **A/N: Edited: July 30, 2017**

 **I'll take your silence as okay about my question on chapter lengths. So each chapter will have 1.8k words. Just review if you want it to change.**

 **I totally forgot to tell you Happy Valentine's when I updated on the day of the event. I didn't have plans or rather don't have interest on such things so.. haha**

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **1.) What are your thoughts on pairings? Do you want some? (Won't influence final decision, I just want to know your opinion)**

 **2.) Is this fic going okay? Any tips?**

 **Thanks for the follows and faves.**


End file.
